Luz nas trevas
by Haki-chan
Summary: Hilary descobre que a vida que tinha era apenas uma ilusão.Sua vida muda por completo ao voltar para o seu lugar de origem,um mundo de trevas e criaturas que jamais acreditou existirem.U.A.Sem yaoi n.n'
1. Chapter 1

**Luz nas trevas**

Capitulo 1

Tempestade de emoções

Meia-noite. Relâmpagos cruzavam o céu, iluminando por segundos as trevas da noite. Em meio a uma rua, uma garota ruiva, com os cabelos chegando até os ombros, de olhos castanhos e cativantes, andava a passos rápidos praguejando algo a si mesma em um som quase inaudível.

-Droga! Eu devia ter ouvido a Mariah! Agora nem sequer sei onde estou! O que mais me falta acontecer!

Começa a cair uma forte tempestade, deixando a pobre garota encharcada...

-Por que eu fui perguntar 'O.O ?

Tentando se proteger da chuva, ela se senta em baixo de uma majestosa árvore, com extensos galhos.

"Estou perdida em uma rua escura totalmente sem iluminação, não faço idéia de que lugar é este, estou toda encharcada e arrependida por não ter feito o que a Mariah me disse... e para piorar estou ficando com medo. Já é tarde, eu devia estar estudando para a prova de amanhã..."

Flashback de 2 horas atrás 

-Tem certeza que não quer dormir aqui em casa hoje, Hilary?

-Tenho sim. Ainda são dez horas da noite e eu sei o caminho de volta.

-Tem certeza mesmo? Você pode se perder! Há ruas por onde você vai voltar que estão sem iluminação...

-Eu já disse que sim! E depois, eu não sou burra, já decorei o caminho de volta! Quantas vezes eu já vim até a casa da minha melhor amiga desde que ela se mudou? - Olhava confiante para a garota a sua frente.

-Duas TT

-Err... isso não vem ao caso. Eu já vou indo "

-Tudo bem, mas vê se tome cuidado! - Mariah faz uma cara sem graça e continua - Me desculpa não poder te acompanhar...

-Não precisa se explicar, eu entendo.

-Bom, então vamos, eu te acompanho até a porta.

_Fim do flashback._

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Hilary não percebe um vulto se aproximar dela. Suspirava, mas sabia que não tinha como mudar o ocorrido. Quando cismava com uma coisa, nada a fazia mudar de idéia, e ela mesma sabia disso.

Um raio ilumina o lugar, tirando-a de seus pensamentos e a assustando ao ver um vulto parado a sua frente.

Foi um choque para ela. A rua estava escura pela falta de iluminação, mas sabia que estava deserta. Afinal, os raios que iluminavam a escuridão em meia a noite, não tinha mostrado ninguém além dela naquele lugar. Mas podia jurar que há um segundo atrás não tinha ninguém a sua frente... a não ser que o sujeito tivesse aparecido do nada sem que ela percebesse. Não, isso não era possível. As pessoas não costumavam aparecer do nada, assim, de repente... pelo menos não os seres humanos, certo?

Percebendo o rumo que seus pensamentos começavam a tomar, ela estremece. Em uma tentativa de afastar tais pensamentos, fita o sujeito a sua frente. Porém, justamente por fazer isso, ela percebe o olhar do estranho sobre si. Mesmo em meio à escuridão que tinha apenas como luz os relâmpagos do céu tempestuoso, ela percebe um fato curioso. O olhar que caia sobre ela, tinha um brilho sinistro, um brilho que mesmo no completo breu poderia ser visto. O que a assusta mais ainda, pois lá estava ela, a altas horas da noite, em plena tempestade sendo fitada por um desconhecido que nem sequer desviava o olhar sobre ela. E agora? O que faria? E se fosse um assassino ou coisa pior? Se fugisse, era certeza que tropeçaria e seria alcançada facilmente. Decidiu então acabar logo com isso. Levantou-se bruscamente, olhando-o nos olhos surpreendendo-se ao perceber que ele também fazia o mesmo. Por um instante, pareceu viajar em seu olhar, como se já o conhecesse há séculos, como se já tivesse uma forte ligação com o estranho, um sentimento fora de tempo...

Seu coração começa a bater mais forte, fazendo-a corar levemente, desviando o olhar do sujeito a sua frente. Se houvesse mais luz naquele momento, ela veria um maroto sorriso despontar nos lábios dele ao perceber sua reação.

Então toma coragem e pergunta:

-Ahn... deseja alguma coisa?

Ele centraliza seu olhar sobre ela antes de responder.

-Sim...

-E algo em que eu possa aj...

Hilary não consegue terminar de falar, pois desmaia de repente. A última coisa que consegue ver antes de perder seus sentidos, e um par de olhos rubros a fitando.

Mas ela não chega a cair no chão, já que e amparada pelo dono dos olhos.

-Sim, e algo em que você pode me ajudar e que... eu desejo muito...

A garota não chega a ouvir a reposta de suas perguntas por já estar inconsciente. Assim, o estranho vai embora levando consigo sua companheira desacordada...


	2. Chapter 2

Luz nas trevas 

Capitulo 2

Retorno

Em volta por uma densa névoa, um castelo era ocultado pelas sombras. Formado por uma construção antiga, possuía janelas ornadas com prata e enfeites dourados e discretos na maciça porta. Tinha três torres à frente e mais duas atrás, dando um aspecto diferente ao lugar. Em cada torre havia uma varanda. Mas todas eram escondidas pela névoa, tornando-se difíceis de se focalizar.

De repente, um vulto entra veloz no castelo, tentando não chamar a atenção de outros três conhecidos que estavam na sala de entrada. Porém, não teve sucesso. Foi impedido de continuar seu caminho por um deles.

-Ei! Por que a pressa Kai?

-Me deixe passar Ray... - diz tentando se esquivar do jovem à sua frente que insiste em lhe barrar o caminho como se estivessem apenas brincando, ignorando sua irritação.

-Ora, por que está nervoso? Até parece que esta com pressa. - Dizia isso em um tom divertido e um sorriso maroto nos lábios, assemelhando-se muito a um felino.

-Olhem... o Kai trouxe uma presa... Tyson, venha ver! - chama o jovem conhecido por Max.

Foi então que Ray parou para reparar melhor no que Kai trazia em seus braços.

Ele segurava uma garota desacordada. Era ruiva e tinha os cabelos curtos, vestia uma blusa de cor rosa, com a gola larga, caindo-lhe até os ombros, deixando a mostra uma blusinha preta que usava por baixo. Usava também uma saia branca sem detalhes. Podia-se ver visivelmente que estava molhada, deixando suas roupas grudadas ao corpo.

Os dois jovens ficam a olhar para a garota, examinando se estaria viva. Até que constatam as suas suspeitas.

-Você trouxe uma presa _viva_ para dentro?

-Esta se sentindo bem! Você é quem sempre nos repreendia quando ousávamos fazer isso.

Mesmo ouvindo os comentários de Ray e Max, Kai tenta voltar ao seu caminho e subir as escadas que haviam no centro do térreo do castelo que davam até os aposentos e mais algumas salas. Mas Tyson se mete em sua frente, impedindo-o novamente de passar.

-Que historia é essa! Por que _você_ pode trazer alguém para se divertir e _nos_ não!

-Tyson, não precisa berrar. Eu escuto muito bem sem que você precise fazer um escândalo.

Dizia isso com muita calma, olhando-o friamente, deixando o garoto de cabelos azuis ainda mais nervoso.

-Responda a minha pergunta!

Nisso, o jovem de cabelos loiros e o de cabelos negros se aproximam para ouvir a tão esperada resposta.

-Eu não a trouxe aqui para me divertir, ela e a neta de Hel e filha de Amnis.

Ao ouvir aquilo, tanto Max, Ray, como Tyson, ficam estáticos.Aquela era a última coisa que poderiam imaginar.

Assim, Kai sobe com Hilary em seus braços, rumo a aposento da torre central.

Ao chegar no quarto, ele a deita na cama a para por um instante para admirá-la.

"Linda... simplesmente linda."

Ele vai até a porta e chama uma criada.

-Sim, Sr. Kai?

-Quero que troque as vestes da garota que esta na cama. Pegue uma das roupas do armário - aponta para um armário vermelho entalhado com símbolos dourados - e a vista com vestes secas. Logo que acordar, irei apresentá-la melhor aos outros...

Eu sei que o capítulo ficou meio confuso, mas deu pra entender né? P 

**Mas é que descrevendo o lugar me dá a impressão de que você "vê" o lugar enquanto lê...**

**Bom, eu ia colocar também quando a Hilary acorda, mas ia ficar muito comprido e meio chato x.x', então eu vou deixar para o próximo capítulo '**


	3. Misterios

**Luz nas trevas**

Capitulo 3

Mistérios

"_Minha menina... eu estou fazendo isso pelo seu bem... "_

"_... Não se esqueça de cuidar bem dela... um dia ela voltará e comecará a geração de novos descendentes... "_

"_Espero que ela nos perdoe... "_

Hilary abre seus olhos vagarosamente, vendo apenas borrões. Depois de alguns instantes, sua visão volta, revelando apenas ela no aposento.

"O que foi isso? Era apenas... um sonho? Parecia tão real, tão triste. Por algum motivo, ele me lembrou de minha mãe... minha desconhecida mãe. "

Foi então que reparou melhor no lugar onde acordara. Estava deitada em uma grande cama, sobre a qual havia lençóis dourados de seda, o mesmo que caia como uma cortina pela lateral do leito. Podia-se notar perfeitamente a elegância do aposento. Havia também uma porta que provavelmente dava para a varanda (não conseguia enxergar o que tinha alem da porta, parecia estar na penumbra da escuridão), onde se encontravam cortinas de veludo vermelhas como o sangue, além de um armário vermelho entalhado com símbolos dourados em suas bordas, uma penteadeira cravejada com cristais prateados, uma espécie de poltrona antiga repleta de símbolos, os mesmos que apareciam no armário, e um grande espelho oval cristalizado.

"O-onde estou?"

Levantou-se bruscamente, tropeçando nos lençóis da cama e ainda que quase caindo, segurou-se firmemente na penteadeira, percebendo que estava um pouco fraca. Mas para a sua surpresa, ao se olhar no espelho se vê vestida com roupas diferentes da que vestia antes.

Usava agora um vestido de cor magenta com um leve decote, mangas compridas com uma abertura do pulso até a metade do braço, um corpete colado ao corpo até a cintura, folgando completamente as partes das pernas, sendo aberto ao meio até a metade das coxas.

"Estranho... eu tenho _certeza _que não troquei de roupa, se não eu me lembraria... na verdade, a última coisa de que me lembro são daqueles olhos... olhos lindos e misteriosos..."

Encostada na penteadeira, olhava distraída para algum ponto vazio do quarto, quando escutou alguém entrar no quarto. Virou-se para ver quem era, e viu um jovem de cabelos azuis presos em um rabo de cavalo, com olhos castanho-escuros confiantes, vestido com um casaco sobretudo preto com detalhes em azul escuro e uma calca negra um pouco larga.

-Quem... é você? E por que não bateu na porta antes de entrar !

"Credo, que garota mal humorada o Kai veio trazer..." – Eu me chamo Tyson Granger, e por que eu deveria bater antes? (Faz cara de inocente)

-Que pergunta! Não sabe que deve anunciar antes de entrar no aposento de uma dama!

-Eu não estou vendo nenhuma dama aqui – vira a cabeça para os lados procurando 'a dama'.

-Seu... !

Hilary recua ao notar o modo como o jovem a olhava. Não sabia por que, mas sentiu um arrepio interno correr-lhe a espinha.

"Como essa garota tem energia... seu sangue deve ser fresco como a sua personalidade e o melhor... saboroso como a sua beleza." – desponta um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios – "o Kai não vai se importar se eu provar um pouquinho desse néctar..."

Ele começa a se aproximar cada vez mais da garota, enquanto esta recuava lentamente até chegar a parede.

-Você não tem mais como escapar...

De repente ele segura seus pulsos e a encurrala contra a parede. Seus olhos adquirem um tom avermelhado e de sua boca crescem dois pontiagudos e afiados caninos.

-Veremos se minhas suposições estão certas... – o vampiro passa a língua pelos caninos e os aproxima do pescoço da garota lentamente. Ela por sua vez, tenta gritar, pedir ajuda, mas não consegue.

"Minha voz... não sai..."

Quando ele já estava a pouco menos que milímetros do seu pescoço, vendo que não teria como impedir, apenas fecha os olhos com forca esperando algo acontecer. Estava tão próximo dela que podia sentir seu coração batendo mais forte. Já ia encravar seus caninos em sua garganta...

**_Continua..._**

**_E obrigada pelas reviews!_**


	4. Niflheim

**Disclaimer:Nenhum dos personagens aqui apresentados sao de meus direitos i-i**

**Luz nas trevas**

Capitulo 4

Niflheim

Tyson já ia cravar seus caninos no pescoço de Hilary quando algo o impede...

-Tyson! – uma voz furiosa ecoa pelo aposento – não se atreva a tocá-la!

Ele se vira e estremece ao ver Kai parado na porta com os olhos rubros e seus caninos a mostra em sinal de fúria, e uma cólera que jamais havia visto antes. Temendo um ataque dele naquele estado, Tyson solta os pulsos da jovem e se afasta dela.

Hilary abre os olhos e se assusta ao ver o jovem parado na porta.

"Aqueles olhos... são os mesmos..."

-Não sei por que está tão nervoso. Eu ia apenas – de relance olha para ela – provar um pouco de seu delicioso sangue...

A garota fica estupefata com a situação, observando tudo atônita, sem mostrar sequer um movimento.

-Escute bem – enquanto falava, seus olhos pareciam tornar-se cada vez mais rubros – e melhor você sair daqui enquanto tem chance ou então eu mesmo o retirarei a força...

Kai se afasta da porta e adentra no quarto. Vagarosamente, vai se aproximando dos dois que ainda mantinham uma certa proximidade para a sua irritação.

Vendo a situação em que se encontrava, cautelosamente se dirige para fora do quarto. Mas antes dá um aviso a jovem atônita:

-Ah sim, não precisam se preocupar, eu estarei lá em baixo junto com os outros para me apresentar mais... adequadamente, não? – logo em seguida fecha a porta deixando os dois jovens a sós no aposento.

-Você... Esses olhos... Era você o estranho que estava comigo na chuva! Como eu vim parar aqui? E quem, ou melhor, o que são vocês?

Voltando a sua forma humana, seus olhos tornam-se vinhos acinzentados e seus caninos diminuem, mantendo um semblante calmo.

-Eu me chamo Kai Hiwatari. Sou um vampiro assim como o imbecil que acabou de sair daqui e mais dois jovens que eu lhe apresentarei.

-Vampiro? Eu... Já ouvi falar sobre vocês... Eram conhecidos como cadáveres que se recusavam a abandonar a vida. Precisavam beber sangue humano para manter a morte afastada e vagavam pelos campos à noite, a procura de vitimas adormecidas...

-Decerto a maior parte que disseste não é bem verdade. Por exemplo, eu não sou um cadáver, ou por acaso lhe pareço um?

-N-não... Mas você ainda não me disse como eu vim parar aqui! – novamente sentiu-se sem graça ao notar o jeito profundo como a olhava e virou o rosto tentando mudar de assunto.

-Para eu poder te explicar isso, eu terei que lhe dizer verdades que talvez devesse saber somente mais tarde. Mesmo assim prefere saber agora?

-Verdades? Que verdades um estranho poderia saber sobre mim! – se antes estava sem graça com ele, agora estava brava por um 'desconhecido' insinuar conhecer fatos, verdades que ele dizia conhecer sobre ela. Ela que sofrera tanto em seus dezesseis anos de vida, ela que chorara tanto por ser órfã e não conhecer sequer os rostos de seus pais...

-Eu não sou um estranho. Sou seu noivo, e a senhorita, a minha prometida. – dizia isso como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo enquanto Hilary quase tinha um ataque.

-O-o q-quê "O.o?

Hilary desaba no chão com a INESPERADA noticia. Como aquilo podia ser verdade? Como ela podia ter um noivo sem saber?

-Já que pelo visto agora você me deixará terminar de explicar, eu irei começar pela sua família, minha 'querida' Hilary...

A jovem cada vez se surpreendia mais. Ele sabia o seu nome, dizia ser um vampiro (o que não duvidou depois de ter seu sangue quase sugado por outro chamado Tyson) e era o seu, como era mesmo? Ah sim, seu NOIVO! Destrambelhada por tantas emoções resolve ouvir o resto das _explicações._

-Estamos em Niflheim, uma terra congelada rodeada de névoa e envolta em escuridão. Em seu centro há uma fonte gelada, Hvergelmir, que fica ao lado do castelo. Neste mundo você encontrará todo tipo de criatura das sombras.

Antigamente, ele era governado pela deusa Hel, a rainha de todas as criaturas que aqui habitavam. Sua filha, Amnis, tinha poderes muito diferentes de sua mãe. Aqui ela era conhecida como deusa da fertilidade, pois apesar de ser uma terra congelada, a presença de Amnis fazia crescer plantas e flores, era como se trouxesse luz. Também simbolizava a magia e a riqueza.

Yarilo era o deus da fertilidade e do sexo. Era adorado na primavera quando uma das virgens daqui era coroada como sua rainha. Foi em uma primavera que Amnis se tornou sua rainha, e dessa união surgiu um bebê. Uma criança que teria o sangue de Hel, a governante, de Yarilo, deus da fertilidade e do sexo e de Amnis, que simbolizava principalmente a magia e a riqueza.

Esse bebê era você, Hilary Tachibana.

-... – a garota não conseguiu nem piscar com a noticia. Não tinha palavras para descrever o que sentia.

Ele continua a explicação calmamente.

-Mas Tuonela, o rei do mundo dos mortos, cobiçava a beleza de Amnis para ser sua rainha, e quando soube que ela havia se casado com Yarilo, se enfureceu e acabou por matá-lo. Para te proteger, Hel e Amnis se sacrificaram. O sangue das duas gerou um veneno que ao entrar em contato com Tuonela, sugou-lhe a vida trazendo a sua morte.

Mas antes de se sacrificarem, mandaram você, Hilary, para a Terra junto com uma guardiã ate que chegasse a tempo do seu retorno.

Meu pai governou esse mundo, desde a morte de Hel até o seu próprio falecimento. Ele era um grande vampiro, mas era muito orgulhoso. Ele e Yarilo haviam combinado de casar seus primogênitos. Porém, ele só me revelou toda essa verdade em seu leito de morte. E me avisou, que antes de completar dezessete anos, eu deveria trazê-la de volta...

Então? Entendeu por que está aqui? – Kai explicava tudo friamente, como se estivesse apenas contando uma historia condenada.

Hilary não queria acreditar que de órfã desconhecida, passou a ser filha proteção. Estava ainda um pouco sem forças e abalada com o que ouviu, mas mesmo assim teve forças para correr até a porta e tentar fugir de seus próprios pensamentos.

Sua mente estava confusa demais, não conseguia entender o que se passava nela.

-Não! Isso não pode ser verdade! Não pode! – gritava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Kai tenta ir atrás de Hilary, mas para ao vê-la estática na frente de uma jovem de cabelos rosas que acabara de chegar ao aposento.

-Mariah...!

_**Continua...**_

**Para quem achar o capitulo confuso (eu sei que está x.x'), pode mandar suas dúvidas pelas reviews que eu darei um jeito de responde-las no próximo capítulo até porque eu vou tentar esclarecer melhor essa historia no próximo capitulo- tudo vai ser respondido eu espero...**

**E para quem conhece bem vampiros e outras criaturas eu já vou avisando que aqui eles estarão bem diferentes XD**

**Obs: Hel, Amnis, Yarilo e Tuonela foram baseados em mitos eslavos, escandinavos e finlandeses.**


	5. Meu novo lar

**Luz nas trevas**

Capitulo 5

Meu novo lar 

Hilary corre até a porta com o semblante molhado pelas lágrimas, mas pára ao perceber uma jovem de cabelos cor de rosa fitando-a silenciosamente.

-Mariah...! – diz entre soluços – o que faz aqui? Eles também te seqüestraram?

A jovem muda a direção de seu olhar para Kai, que observava tudo silenciosamente.

-Não... – ela abaixa a cabeça e diz em voz baixa - eu sinto muito...

Ouvindo as palavras da amiga, sente-se ainda mais confusa:

"Por... Por que sua voz soa... Culpada?"

-Kai, por favor, você pode nos dar licença? Eu queria explicar para a Hilary...

Ele permanece calado, observando a expressão atordoada da menina. Mariah então volta a pedir em um tom quase suplicante:

-Por favor, você ainda é um estranho para ela, sua presença ainda a deixa um pouco desconfortável... – apesar de seus apelos, ela não recebe resposta alguma – ela está sofrendo com isso! Deixe-me explicar!

Enfim, o jovem se volta para a saída, mas não sem antes lhe avisar:

-Você sabe que não tem reversão e que ninguém poderá mudar isso. Nem mesmo você, Mariah.

Assim que ele se retira, surge um inquieto silêncio sobre o cômodo. Ambas queriam falar algo, mas não sabiam ao certo o que dizer até que Hilary se manifesta:

-O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Era sobre mim... ?

Mariah olha para a amiga penalizada, mas responde sinceramente.

-Sim... Uma vez que a verdade lhe foi revelada, não temos como voltar atrás, embora isso fosse apenas uma questão de tempo.

-P-por favor! Me diga que isso tudo não está acontecendo! Que é apenas um sonho ruim! – um sorriso nervoso passa por seus lábios – que quando eu acordar, vai ser tudo como antes!

-Não Hilary, entenda que nunca mais será como antes... E você sabe o porquê._ Esta _é a sua vida. – Mariah tentava se manter séria para passar a realidade em suas palavras, mas era um sacrifício conseguir vendo o tormento que Hilary sentia – entenda que aqui está o seu destino.

-Não, eu não sei! A minha vida é em Tokyo, com a minha irmã mais velha – olhava fixamente para Mariah – e melhor amiga, já que nossos pais nos abandonaram deixando-me apenas você... Ou tudo isso é apenas uma mentira!

A cada palavra da menina, parecia que seu coração ficava cada vez mais em ruínas, já que afinal, ela tinha razão em estar tão revoltada. Toda vida que conhecia, mudou por completo sem ter o direito de escolher se queria ou não. Mas tinha que resistir, reunir forças para ajudá-la a entender tudo o que se passava.

-Olhe, Hilary por que você acha que eu a emancipei quando completou dezesseis anos? Que eu deixei você ir morar sozinha?

-Porque você está do lado deles! Não se importa comigo!

-Não diga isso! Você é como uma irmã para mim! Mas o Kai poderia vir te buscar a qualquer momento depois que completasse dezesseis anos... "Provavelmente ele ficou esse tempo todo apenas a observando, esperando o momento certo..."

-Então não somos nem irmãs realmente? – seus olhos voltavam a se encher de lágrimas.

-O que importa é que para mim, você sempre será a minha irmãzinha... – delicadamente ela abraça Hilary, embalando-a como quando era uma criança – sua mãe confiava muito em mim, por isso me designou para ser sua guardiã, que sempre vai estar com você...

-Como um anjo da guarda, não é? – pergunta em uma voz lenta, mais calma, como se aquilo aliviasse seu coração.

-Sim – diz em um meigo sorriso – como um anjo da guarda que irá te guiar ao caminho certo.

Hilary levanta a cabeça em sinal de dúvida.

-Daqui a uma semana quando completar dezessete anos, seus poderes despertarão, e você precisara saber domina-los. – diz sorrindo enquanto afagava a cabeça da menina – mas isso você saberá mais tarde quando a hora chegar n.

Com o doce tom de voz que Mariah usava, conseguiu trazer de volta o sorriso cativante de Hilary.

-Agora veja uma coisa... – a mais velha vai até a porta da varanda do aposento e a abre em frente a jovem, levando-a para a sacada.

De lá se podia ter uma vasta visão do lugar. Apesar de uma densa nevoa cobrir tudo deixando a paisagem na penumbra, podia-se definir as formas das colinas, dos bosques...

-Veja Hilary... Você vai trazer a luz para esse mundo.

Fascinada, a menina fica parada admirando a paisagem enquanto Mariah silenciosamente sai do quarto sem que esta percebesse.

"É engraçado, mas... Quando eu fecho os olhos e sinto esse vento passar por mim... _Me sinto em casa."_

Ainda de olhos fechados, ela começa a ver em sua mente imagens...

Uma mulher de cabelos longos e ruivos como os dela, segurando um bebê em seu colo. Ela chorava, mas mesmo assim sua voz saía calma e doce:

-Minha menina... Estou fazendo isso pelo seu bem...

Em seguida ela beija o bebê em sinal de despedida. Junto com ela havia uma senhora de olhos determinados e fortes em frente a uma jovem de cabelos cor de rosa.

-Não se esqueça de cuidar bem dela... – dizia a senhora enquanto a outra mulher entregava o bebê à jovem de cabelos rosa – um dia ela voltará e começará, uma nova geração de novos descendentes...

-Espero que um dia ela nos perdoe... – diz segurando a pedra vermelha em seu colar.

A jovem sorri e olha para a criança em seu colo:

-Eu tenho certeza que perdoará, Amnis...

Repentinamente Hilary abre os olhos, emocionada, vendo a fonte na frente do castelo.

-Eu vi... Eu vi a minha mãe!

_**Continua...**_

**Oi gente!**

**Até que enfim saiu esse capitulo, né n.n? Eu tenho que admitir que este foi o capitulo que mais me deu trabalho até agora O.o, espero que tenham gostado pelo menos um pouco n.n"**

**Bom, eu quero agradecer a quem respondeu a minha enquete n.n e explicar que já está tudo nos conformes, essa fic vai continuar sim o/**

**Sobre a nova fic que eu ia começar, eu vou dar mais um tempo e repensar... Só empolgação não vale né? (apesar da maioria das minhas fics começarem assim n.n')**

**Então, até o próximo capitulo pessoal! Muitas emoções vão acontecer n. Mas quem puder me ajudar com as idéias e sugestões, lembrem-se, eu agradeço desde já /**


	6. despertar de tudo

**Luz nas trevas**

Capitulo 6

Despertar de tudo 

Um leve gracejo do vento toca-lhe seu rosto, trazendo-a de volta a realidade:

-Mariah! Eu vi a minha mãe! Eu...

Só então ela percebe estar sozinha no cômodo. Sentindo uma intensa felicidade, sem se conter Hilary vai procura-la. Mas ao passar em frente ao espelho, parece ter uma rápida visão... confusa, recua um passo diante do espelho, mas a imagem havia sumido.

"Foi... só impressão minha? Estranho. Por um segundo parecia que a minha imagem estava diferente... tinha um colar comigo, o mesmo que a minha mãe usava no meu sonho."

Vagamente ela se aproxima do espelho; levanta a mão tocando-o como se pudesse atravessa-lo...

"Será que foi apenas um sonho? ... Sonho ou não, eu vou descobrir."

Com uma ligeira pressa, a jovem sai rispidamente sem olhar para trás, deixando o aposento vazio aparentemente, apenas com o vento que entrava pela porta da sacada aberta...

Mariah caminhava pelos corredores vazio do castelo. Parecia-lhe tão vazio e frio se comparado com o tempo que não havia tais problemas.

Ela fica a fitar a parede como se estivesse tendo um devaneio ou algo semelhante...

"Foi bem aqui... me lembro como se fosse ontem."

_Flashback_

Vagando pelos corredores, Mariah chorava pela morte da amiga.

-Não... Amnis, você não podia fazer isso, não podia... eu deveria levar a Hilary a u lugar seguro e pronto. Você e a Hell se esconderiam e tudo ficaria bem sem ter que haver mais nenhuma morte... mas não foi assim...

Desesperada, ela abraça fortemente o bebê em seu colo.

-Pobre criança... jamais conhecerá os pais...

-Eu não apostaria nisso.

Mariah faz um aceno com a cabeça sem entender.

-Ray...?

Ray pega o bebê em seus braços e o afaga calmamente.

-Esta família é misteriosa demais não acha? Não se pode ter certeza de muita coisa.

Com o comentário ela sorri mais calma.

-Escuta... – ele se aproxima cuidadosamente – me prometa que ficarão bem, certo? Afinal, amizades duram para sempre, e nem por você estar partindo deixaremos de ser amigos n.n

-Certo. Sempre amigos n.n

_Fim do flashback_

Mariah pisca com a recordação.

"Éramos melhores amigos... mas depois que parti nunca mais falei com ele. Faz tanto tempo..."

Sem se dar conta, ela começa a ouvir passos atrás de si.

-Você...?

-Mariah...

Um inesperado silêncio toma conta do lugar, deixando um clima tenso no ar.

Sem saber ao certo aonde ir, Hilary acaba chegando a uma das partes mais obscuras do castelo. De frente a uma porta de madeira com aspecto antigo, ela se debruça sobre uma janela ao seu lado.

Dali podia-se ver mais quatro torres cobertas de névoa, ou seja, ela estava em uma das cinco torres.

"Como eu vim parar aqui o.o? Deviam colocar uma placa de orientação neste lugar ¬¬"

Sem saber mais para onde ir, decide abrir a porta e ver aonde iria dar. Como toda porta antiga, ao abri-la solta um rangido grave e longo, assustando ainda mais ao ver onde chegara.

"Lugar esquisito... é tão escuro! Parece embaçado ou algo assim, não consigo focalizar o que é o que aqui! Se bem que tudo aqui parece sofrer de falta de luz... Nunca vi um lugar assim..."

O lugar de fato era diferente. Iluminado apenas por poucas velas com chamas fracas, o que realmente chegava a dar uma certa iluminação era a luz da lua que entrava pela janela.

Porém, assim que dá alguns passos, a porta se fecha sozinha, causando um susto em Hilary. Recuando amedrontada, ela acaba se deparando com "algo" atrás de si. Ao se virar para ver o que era, seu coração dispara:

-Um... um caixão! – quando já estava pronta para sair correndo ela repara no quê, ou melhor, em quem estava lá dentro – Kai?

Vendo que Kai estava imóvel dentro do caixão, Hilary começa a se preocupar pensando no pior.

"Ai minha nossa... Será que ele morreu ó.ò? Ou mataram ele i-i! Bom, isso explicaria essa expressão tão serena... desde que eu o vi, ele sempre está com um sorriso meio convencido e um olhar frio ¬¬ Então isso significa que ele está mesmo...!"

Desesperada, ela se debruça sobre ele e chacoalhando levemente seus ombros tentando "traze-lo de volta a vida"

-Kai! Kai! Diga alguma coisa! Você não está morto, né i-i! KAI!

Com o movimento e os berros de Hilary, Kai abre vagarosamente seus olhos.

Vendo o 'sinal' de que ele aparentava estar vivo, ela sente um alívio imenso que não saberia como explicar.

-Que bom! Você está viv...

Antes mesmo de qualquer coisa, Kai segura os pulsos de Hilary, puxando-a para sí e roubando-lhe um inesperado beijo...

**_Continua..._**


	7. Tudo ao mesmo tempo agora!

_**Luz nas trevas**_

_Capitulo 7_

_Tudo ao mesmo tempo, agora!_

Hilary fica sem reação com o beijo de Kai:

"Foi tão rápido... tão quente! N-não! O que eu estou pensando!"

Assustada, ela se esquiva de tal forma que tropeça e acaba caindo de frente para o caixão.

-P-Por que fez isso? Eu não o compreendo...- de joelhos no chão, tentava pensar calmamente, mas não conseguia com o coração batendo tão forte.

Kai, ao contrário dela, estava bem calmo, beirando um arriscado sorriso satisfeito.

-Não sei porque está tão nervosa... – ele caminha até ela, sussurrando em seus ouvidos – Nós ainda vamos nos casar... se esqueceu Milady?

Com tais palavras o coração de Hilary dispara, ficando ainda mais enrubescida.

-O-o-o que q-quer dizer com isso...?

Um malicioso sorriso surge na face de Kai.

-Quer dizer... – ele volta a se aproximar dela passando o dedo indicador sob os lábios de Hilary - ... quer dizer que eu serei um marido _muito_ atencioso...

Essa foi a chave para a garota se desconcertar ainda mais. Agora ela simplesmente deixava se levar por Kai.

"É tão bom estar assim... junto com ele..."

Mas ele apenas recosta os lábios nos dela, dizendo calmamente:

-Deixemos para depois, na hora certa, Hilary...

Então sutilmente ele sai, deixando-a ainda mais confusa.

-Afinal, o que ele quer de mim...?

----------------------------------------------

Mariah estava frente a frente com Ray após tantos anos. Apesar de terem perdido o contato há muito tempo, a amizade entre ele parecia brilhar vivamente.

-Desculpa... por não dar nem um sinal de vida para você, Ray...

Ele mostra um amigável sorriso:

-Tudo bem. O importante é que voltou, e agora tudo ficará bem.

-Sim. Niflheim, este mundo, será salvo como era o desejo de Hel e Amnis.

- ... Mariah, como pode ter certeza? Sabe que matando Tuonela, começou toda essa maldição.

Ao tocar nesse assunto, um triste brilho passou pelos olhos da menina. Mas esse brilho passou, dando lugar a um doce sorriso com seu próximo comentário:

-Eu confio na Hilary. Sei que dará tudo certo...

Um pouco surpreso, Ray percebe o quanto Mariah havia amadurecido enquanto estivera fora.Então sem nem mesmo perceber, acaba retribuindo o doce sorriso que havia recebido.

-Eu vi o Max lá embaixo arrumando tudo para o casamento. Não quer ir lá comigo dar uma olhada?

-Sim! O quanto mais rápido for realizado o casamento, melhor n.n

Assim os dois juntos descem as escadas, indo em direção ao salão, dissipando qualquer rastro de mau ânimo que poderia ter ficado.

----------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, Hilary vagava pelo corredor até o seu quarto.

"Ainda não acredito que me deixei levar daquela forma... como sou fraca! Droga! Ás vezes parece que ele está apenas brincando comigo, mas em outras horas..."

Subitamente, ela ficou em silêncio ao se lembrar do que havia acontecido, fitando apenas um ponto invisível no chão.

Quando finalmente estava à frente da porta de seu quarto, ela parou e chegou a uma decisão apenas para si.

"Talvez... seja melhor guardar aquele sonho só para mim. Ver a minha mãe, foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde que vim para cá."

Porém, ao entrar no aposento, sente um leve arrepio.

-É... a garotinha mimada está bem corada.

-Heim? Tyson! Como entrou aqui!

Sentado confortavelmente na poltrona ao lado da sacada, ele se mantinha bem à vontade.

-Pare de gritar ¬¬ a porta da sacada estava escancarada, praticamente me convidando para entrar u.u

-Mas eu mereço... – resmunga a garota sem paciência – O que quer ¬¬!

-Ora, isso é jeito da futura rainha falar? Eu vim terminar o que estávamos fazendo antes do Kai nos interromper...

Hilary voltou para trás, mas a porta se fechou bruscamente com um vento.

-Nã, nã. Você não me entendeu? Vai ficar aqui.

Sentindo um frio gelado no estômago, ela se viu sem saída.

"E agora? O que vou fazer...?"

E ali estava ela, ainda encostada na porta, sentindo-se encurralada como uma indefesa presa, enquanto Tyson se aproximava da mesma forma que um caçador faminto...

_**Continua...**_

----------------------------------------------

Nhaa, woooi pessoal n.n

Hai, hai! Desculpem pela meeeggaa demora, mas eu tenho um bom motivo para isso u.u me faltaram idéias x.X''

Mas mesmo curtinho, espero que o capitulo os agrade n.n

Minhas sinceras desculpas pessoinhas fofas!

E muito obrigada a quem está acompanhando a fic n.n

Kissus, ja nee & tchauzinho o/


	8. Provando desejos

_**Luz nas trevas**_

_Capítulo 8_

_¤ Provando desejos ¤_

Encurralada, Hilary ainda tenta se desviar de Tyson, mas não obtém sucesso. Sem saber exatamente o quê, era algo mais forte. Ela ali, trancada com ele, sem nada poder fazer, e sem conseguir se mover...

Seu corpo não a obedecia, era como se sua perna estivesse grudada no chão. Talvez revelando a coisa mais óbvia ali... _medo._

Mecanicamente, ela cai de joelhos no chão. Como uma estátua, fica caída com seu olhar sob Tyson. E ele com seu olhar sob Hilary.

Claramente se via a luxúria transbordar do olhar do vampiro para a garota. Ele, sem cerimônia nenhuma, rondava-a, 'sondando a sua presa', para o desespero da própria garota.

Até que ele resolve acabar com a brincadeira.

Em uma fração de segundos, Tyson avança sobre Hilary, com um malicioso brilho no olhar... ele mira sua visão para o pescoço dela, fazendo o sangue da pobre garota gelar.

-Doces sonhos, querida Hilary...

Diz em um sussurro antes de cravar seus caninos na pele dela.

Estrategicamente, ele escolheu um bom lugar para morder. Um onde pelo menos temporariamente, poderá ficar oculto... no caminho entre o pescoço para o ombro, justamente onde o vestido esconderia. Assim, só poderia ser visto por alguém que estivesse muito perto da garota.

Mas isso não o preocupava. Não lhe importava que os outros soubessem de sua mordida nela... exceto por uma pessoa. O capitão dos vampiros veria que ele não é um simples vampiro a quem ele pode mandar e desmandar.

Veria que seu território também está à mercê dele...

Hilary apenas fecha os olhos sentindo seu sangue ser drenado. Não haveria o que fazer... ou haveria?

Mesmo que houvesse, ela não acreditava na chance de reagir contra o vampiro.

-Kai... – diz em um fino sussuro.

Tyson se levanta com um olhar de desdém sobre Hilary.

-Ora... como pode chamar pelo capitão enquanto está comigo?

Finalmente, livre dele, ela se afasta sem forças, se apoiando na cama. Passa a mão no lugar onde o vampiro a mordera, limpando a marca de sangue.

Ele por sua vez, limpava o líquido vermelho que escorria de seus lábios.

Sem remorso algum, ao ver o olhar de Hilary sobre si, apenas se limita a dizer:

-Não se preocupe querida donzela... se é que eu poderei chamá-la assim. Não suguei sangue o suficiente para transformá-la em uma de nós... infelizmente. Receio que o máximo que possa acontecer é que sinta uma certa indisposição.

Cinicamente ao terminar de falar mostra um arrogante sorriso.

-Bom... eu vou indo. Acho que... vai querer descansar não é mesmo? – já abria a porta indo embora, mas antes de ir, faz questão de dizer suas últimas palavras - ... e como eu disse antes, seu sangue é um verdadeiro néctar. Espero poder prová-lo mais uma vez... ou melhor dizendo, _eu sei que vou._

Com tais palavras, as últimas forças de Hilary se extinguem de uma vez, fazendo-a cair ajoelhada ao lado da cama.

"Por quê...? Porque ele me passa todo esse medo?..."

Ray e Mariah, juntamente com Max e outros ajudantes, arrumavam o salão para o casamento.

E o que dizer? Estava tudo muito lindo. Com longas cortinas prateadas e rosas vermelhas enfeitando o salão.

-Max, e o Tyson? Ele deveria estar aqui nos ajudando!

-Deve estar aprontando alguma por aí. Eu não o vejo a algum tempo, sabe que de tempos em tempos ele tem esses sumiços, Ray.

-Sim, mas esperava que pelo menos hoje ele levasse em consideração. Esse Tyson... um dia ele toma jeito.

Ray continuava com suas brincadeiras, rindo, até que vê Mariah isolada em um canto com uma nítida preocupação.

-O que foi Mariah? – indaga indo até ela.

-Ray... eu estou com uma sensação estranha... estou com medo de que vá acontecer algo de ruim...

-Relaxe, você só deve estar nervosa. Afinal, a Hilary é como uma irmã para você, nada mais natural que essa ansiedade... agora me diga, o que está segurando?

Só então percebeu que Mariah segurava um pequeno embrulho em suas mãos. Ao escutar a pergunta do amigo, ela sorri meigamente:

-É um presente para a Hilary...

Kai passa pelo corredor, apenas olhando de relance o salão. Ao ver como estava ficando, sorri discretamente para si.

Sorriso esse que morreu ao se encontrar com Tyson descendo as escadas.

Ele tinha um arrogante sorriso estampado em sua face, enquanto passava a língua pelos caninos, deixando a mostra seus lábios borrados de sangue.

Tyson descia as escadas enquanto Kai as subia, sem trocarem sequer uma palavra com o outro.

Kai apenas olhou de soslaio ao outro vampiro enquanto este, simplesmente fingia que não via.

Por um segundo Kai chegou a duvidar se Tyson estava vindo do mesmo lugar para onde ele estava indo. Mas apagou essa hipótese de sua mente, apesar da arrogância do outro, ele não se atreveria a ir lá novamente.

Porém, ao chegar no aposento de Hilary, percebe que poderia estar enganado...

**_Continua..._**

_**¤------------¤------------¤**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei x.x'**_

_Demorei de novo... gomen nê pessoal! Desculpem mesmo, mas é que é muita coisa que estava me atrapalhando x.x'_

_Mas coisas boas nê! Quero agradecer a Mia-chan que me ajudou a desbloquear a fic! Domo arigatou! n.n9_

_E a Naru-chan que está sempre me ajudando... maninha, você caiu do céu ;--; obrigada por tudo!_

_E é isso minna-sama..._

_Podem deixar que vou tentar atualizar mais rápido n.n já estou com o rumo da fic traçado!_

_Agradeço a todos que tem acompanhado a fic n.n_

_Kissus, ja ne_

_Haki_


	9. Uma ação,uma conseqüência

_**Luz nas trevas **_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Uma ação, uma conseqüência**_

Realmente, um momento inesperado. Se via claramente a surpresa nos olhos de Kai.

Ao chegar no aposento, se deparou com Hilary trêmula, ajoelhada ao lado da cama.

Com cuidado, ele se aproximou da jovem, se agachando em frente a ela.

- ...O que houve? – disse ele em um tom tranqüilo, disfarçando a preocupação que o corroía por dentro.

- Foi e...

Hilary parou repentinamente, cortando sua fala. Uma hesitação percorreu sua mente... deveria falar a verdade...?

Por mais que tentasse, parecia haver um empecilho invisível impedindo-a... já tinha presenciado a fúria de Kai uma vez, o suficiente para saber a falta de controle nítida nesse momento de cólera.

Tentou continuar, mas ao erguer seu semblante, se deparou com os olhos de Kai fitando-a fixamente. Um olhar profundo e direto, o qual parecia penetrar em sua alma...

Retraídamente, se lembrou que ele a olhara dessa mesma forma naquela noite de chuva... a primeira vez que seus olhares se cruzaram...

-Hilary?

-Han? – instantaneamente, ela voltou à realidade.

-Estou esperando uma resposta... Milady...

Novamente ela a chamou daquela forma. Uma simples palavra, porém, que a fazia ruborizar facilmente.

Ainda tentando manter a sensatez, ou o que sobrou dela, Hilary reunia forças para não encontrar aquele olhar.

Fechou os olhos, recordando-se em fragmentos de cenas o que acontecera... os olhos vermelhos de Kai, a arrogância de Tyson, a mordida...e por último, a voz do vampiro de cabelos azuis ecoando em sua mente...

"Espero poder provar esse doce néctar novamente... ou melhor, eu sei que vou..."

Ao voltar abrir suas orbes castanhas, sorriu forçadamente, porém, ainda evitando encará-lo nos olhos.

-Não foi nada... eu caí da cama e pensei ter torcido o tornozelo. Mas veja, foi só um engano meu!

Ela se põe de pé, girando o corpo uma vez, mostrando que não tinha se machucado afinal... apesar de estar forçando a si própria com aquilo, qualquer um que visse aquela encenação, acreditaria cegamente... pena que Kai Hiwatari não é qualquer um.

Olhando-a de forma descrente, ele analisava as feições de Hilary. Apesar do sorriso, seu rosto continha uma leve avermelhação, denunciando um certo nervosismo...

Medo?

Por fim, ela voltou-se a se sentar na cama, perguntando inocentemente:

-Mas e você? Queria alguma coisa comigo?

Ouvindo a pergunta, mesmo sendo genuinamente inocente, não deixou de virem certos... pensamentos em sua mente.

"Huh... querer eu gostaria de muitas coisas contigo, milady, mas..."

...Ele disfarçou, pigarreando e desviando o olhar da jovem. Tentando manter uma postura séria, ele diz com toda a tranqüilidade do mundo:

-Vamos nos casar ainda hoje.

-Ah tá... Quêêê!

-Não se preocupe, a Mariah virá ajudá-la a se vestir, entre outras coisas para o casamento.

-Ora, eu já disse que n...

Em uma tentativa de protesto, Hilary se levantou bruscamente, mas perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo diretamente nos braços de Kai.

Este, por sua vez, a amparou de imediato, evitando um possível tombo. Com isso ficam tão próximos um do outro, que podiam sentir a proximidade do calor dos corpos.

Um breve momento se passou assim, com essa doce sensação.

Mas, justamente por causa dessa proximidade que, Kai notou um fato estranho. Com a queda de Hilary em seus braços, o vestido dela acabou por deixar cair uma das mangas, deixando a parte superior do ombro da jovem inteiramente desnudo, revelando então, a marca de uma mordida no pescoço da jovem...inconfundível, a marca de um vampiro.

Quebrando o silêncio, Kai a soltou de modo que pudesse deitá-la na cama.

-... – ele chegou a tentar falar com ela sobre isso, mas lembrando-se do esforço dela em lhe esconder tal fato, se calou dizendo apenas o necessário - ... descanse. Mais tarde, Mariah virá arrumá-la...

Confusa, ela apenas concordou em um sinal com a cabeça, vendo que não teria mais volta.

Antes de sair do aposento, Kai lançou um último olhar a jovem. Logo em seguida, ele saiu, evitando fazer qualquer ruído chamativo.

Enquanto descia as escadas, se concentrava em seus pensamentos, como quem se concentra em montar um quebra-cabeça. E a cada 'peça' que juntava, sentia seu sangue ferver cada vez mais...

-Tyson... seu desgraçado...

Eis então que encontrou Mariah indo até Hilary.

-Mariah. Melhor esperar um pouco para ir vê-la... ela deve estar cansada.

Surpresa, a jovem de cabelos rosa o fitava incrédula.

-O que você fez com ela, seu safado?

Ignorando o comentário dela, o vampiro continua caminhando, com um estranho brilho sinistro em seus olhos...

-Ei... aonde você vai!

Sem ao menos parar para olhá-la, ele respondeu em um tom sombrio e frio:

-Vou resolver um problema...

_**Continua... **_

----¤-------¤----

Woooi pessoas fofas o/

Hehe, finalmente consegui fazer uma atualização mais rapidinha né? Apesar de curtinha, espero que agrade n.n

Bom, qualquer coisa, dúvidas, sugestões, críticas, e terceira coisas xD podem mandar em uma review. Será mais que bem vinda! o/

Então, até o próximo capítulo! Não percam hein n.n/

Kissus, ja ne

Haki-chan


	10. Jogo de aparências

by Haki

**_Luz nas trevas_**

_Capítulo 10_

_Jogo de aparências _

"Vou resolver um problema..."

Essa foi a última coisa que disse. E, inicialmente, essa era a intenção, mas, pensando bem, não era o momento propício. Antes de tudo, tinha que pensar no casamento que estava prestes a ser realizado.

E, querendo ou não, era quase _regra_ no casamento de um vampiro que os membros do clã estarem presentes. Infelizmente, seria muito desagradável se _aquela criatura_ estivesse presente, todo esfarrapado e com hematomas visíveis por ter apanhado do noivo. Ainda mais com o trabalho de arrumar a decoração, por causa de um mero IMBECIL, todo aquele esforço poderia ser desperdiçado.

Foi pensando nisso que Kai desistiu, ao menos temporariamente, de acertar as contas com Tyson. Amaldiçoava-se mentalmente por tê-lo achado no salão que seria promovido o casamento, se não, teria certeza que não pensaria sequer duas vezes nisso...

Quase em seguida, sentiu Mariah atrás de si, tentando adivinhar o que ele tanto fitava.

- E então, Kai? Conseguiu resolver o que queria?

- ... Hunm, depois eu resolvo. – dizia virando as costas, caminhando por um corredor escuro.

- Puff... – suspirava a garota em um sorriso – esses dois só me dão trabalho... tomara que tomem jeito quando se casarem!

Faltava pouco mais de uma hora para o casamento começar. No salão, os convidados, juntamente com os quatro vampiros, aguardavam a chegada da noiva. Enquanto isso, no aposento desta, a própria corria de um lado a outro desesperada, sendo amparada por sua madrinha de casamento.

- Ai, ai, Mariah!! Não estou achando os sapatos!!! E... e... o buquê!!? Aaii, não vou conseguir fazer isso! – dizia. Por fim, caiu sentada no chão, fitando a outra como uma criancinha perdida.

- Calma, calma... seus sapatos estão em baixo da cama e seu buquê está na penteadeira. E... eu sei que vai conseguir, Hilary. Só precisa de um pouco mais de confiança.

- Han...?

Sentiu algo gelado em seu pescoço, colocado delicadamente pela outra, enquanto jogava para o lado um embrulho.

- Este, é um presente de sua mãe... ela havia me pedido para que lhe entregasse no dia de seu casamento - Mariah explicava ternamente, terminando de ajeitar o presente entre as mechas que caíam pela nuca - é o colar que ela mais gostava. Adorava essa pedra vermelha...

Hilary abriu um doce sorriso em seus lábios em sinal de gratidão.

- Mariah, obrigada... por tudo que têm feito por mim...

- Bobagem, sabe que não precisa agradecer! E... e... vamos parar com essa melosidade, ou terei que refazer toda a maquiagem! Tenho que entregar a noiva impecável! – brincava, enquanto terminava de arrumá-la.

Esta, apenas sorriu. Sabia que havia mudado muito desde que chegara. O ódio por aquele lugar, por não terem lhe contado a verdade, por _ele,_ desapareceram conforme o tempo passou... assim, conseguiu montar as peças da sua vida. Estava até _feliz_ e apaixonada (este último, mesmo sem admitir)... enfim, conseguiu se sentir _em casa._

No salão, enquanto a cerimônia não começava, os convidados conversavam distraidamente. Exceto Kai, que fitava o corredor fixamente. Era estranho, mas tinha uma estranha sensação de que algo iria ocorrer... _algo imprevisto..._

Por fim, a noiva chegou, juntamente com sua madrinha, dissipando a conversa e capturando a atenção de todos. Era a beldade em pessoa, trajando um longo vestido branco, com fitas vermelhas. O vestido era feito por um leve tecido, possuía mangas transparentes e uma longa fita vermelha na cintura. Estava acompanhado do ramalhete de rosas vermelhas e o colar em seu pescoço.

Ray a trazia até o noivo que piscava duas vezes, surpreso. Enquanto ao lado, Mariah sorria satisfeita.

Quando finalmente chegou ao lado de Kai, deu um tímido sorriso, voltando seu olhar ao ser à sua frente. Era um pequeno bruxo, de aparência jovem e com cabelos claros. Este, antes de pronunciar-se, ajeitou os grandes óculos que usava e abriu um pesado livro.

- Damas e cavalheiros, eu, Kenny, vos peço silêncio agora para iniciarmos a cerimônia, e, assim, unir essas duas criaturas.

Com o pedido, os sussurros cessaram. Kai, de soslaio, fitava os convidados no enorme salão, se deparando com um luxurioso olhar. Como um dos convidados especiais, Tyson se localizava ao lado de Ray, próximo de Hilary. Este, dirigia uns olhares maliciosos, transbordantes de luxúria à noiva, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de disfarçar.

Um rosnado grunhiu em sua garganta. Uma assassina vontade de agarrar-lhe o pescoço brotava em suas veias. O outro, percebendo a raiva dele, apenas lhe dirigiu um arrogante olhar, desafiando-o a atacá-lo.

Kai segurava-se violentamente, tentando se conter como podia. Tanto que até mesmo Ray percebera o desconforto. Em silêncio, ele lhe dirigiu um leve movimento de cabeça, indicando um não, e então apontando para Hilary.

Novamente teria que segurar sua ira e resolver as contas depois. _Odiava isso._ E Tyson sabia muito bem desse detalhe... mas não daria a ele o gosto de arruinar-lhe o casamento. Seria entregar o que ele tanto almejava de bandeja. E isso, nunca aconteceria.

- Há séculos os vampiros têm se mantido em segredo dos mortais. Isso gerou sérias conseqüências, como o desaparecimento de grande parte da raça. Hel, a rainha de Niflheim, cúmplice dos vampiros, já havia pensado nisso. Então, pouco antes do ataque de Tuonela, planejou o casamento de sua neta, filha de Amnis e Yarilo, com o filho do rei dos vampiros. Um plano que foi aceito pelos pais. Sendo assim, minha responsabilidade é uní-los perante as leis deste mundo.

Ao terminar a apresentação, Kenny pausou, fitando os noivos. Porém, enquanto todos prestavam a máxima atenção neles, Tyson se retirava do salão sem que fosse notado.

- Que coisa mais idiota! Tudo isso porque aquela velhaca quis! – resmungava consigo mesmo, parando em frente à fonte do jardim – Há, mas é uma pena... porque eu não vou deixar que saia tudo perfeitinho! Bando de imbecis!

De repente, a água da fonte tornou-se vermelha, e uma sombria voz ecoava no lugar:

_- Não está satisfeito, meu jovem?_

_-_ Huh... desculpe, mas eu não falo com estranhos. – retruca com um arrogante sorriso.

_- Que pena. Pois deveria, já que eu o ajudarei a conseguir o que deseja..._

_- _... Quem é você?

_- Pode me chamar de Tuonela... eu também não gostei dos planos daquela velha..._

- Isso vai ser interessante...

Por fim, aquele ritual já estava no fim, sendo que este seria selado por um beijo do casal. Hilary aceitara, com um doce e tímido sorriso, e Kai estava satisfeito. Ambos possuíam agora, em seus pulsos, um adorno de prata, semelhante a um bracelete, que revelava a união.

Porém, antes do beijo final, foram interrompidos. Uma grande rajada de vento penetrou no salão, chamando a atenção para o portão de entrada.

Se surpreenderam ao verem Tyson parado na entrada, em uma pose de desafio, com os olhos rubros. Lentamente, levantou seu olhar em direção ao casal, sorrindo cinicamente.

- Oh, que pena... acho que não poderão terminar a cerimônia... ou melhor, - arreganhava os caninos – _não conseguirão..._

Mariah olhava petrificada para o vampiro. Estava pálida e cada vez mais perdia a cor. Conseguiu apenas sussurrar, mais para si mesma do que para os outros, em um fio de voz:

- ... Tu...Tuonela...?!

Hilary, que não conseguia entender como Tyson podia estar tão diferente, apenas ouviu com certa dificuldade o murmúrio da amiga, sentindo-se ainda mais confusa.

- Tyson! O que está fazendo?! – bradou Ray estático.

- Não me atrapalhe. – murmurou ao outro, sem sequer encará-lo.

Estava concentrado demais, indo em alta velocidade para atacar Kai de frente. Este, que até o momento não demonstrara nenhuma reação, apenas o fitou, de modo agressivo.

- Desgraçado...

_**Continua...**_


End file.
